Winter Event
The Winter Event 2019 came out on February 9, 2019. It is the replacement to the awaited Christmas 2018 event. This update features six new zombies, a new event tower called the Sleeter, and a new map, Frozen Wastelands. Each team has 250 health rather than the usual scenario of 100. Additions * A new 4 player Winter Survival game mode. New winter zombies and a returning Christmas zombie * Ice - equivalence of Normal * Shard - equivalence of Speedy * Hidden Guardian - equivalence of Hidden * Ice Marauder - equivalence of Yeti * Golem- equivalence of Boss2 * Titan - equivalence of Guardian * Frosty - equivalence of Void * New event tower, Sleeter * New event map, Frozen Wastelands Tips * Aviators placed near the edges of the cliff the farthest from the road can both help defend in earlier waves and help Railgunners and other nearby towers detect Hidden Guardians when upgraded to level 3 (Spy Plane). * High-level Railgunners and Phasers can deal a lot of damage quickly and can dispatch Ice Marauders, Titans and Golems. * Mortars and Tubers help clear out Ice and Shards for Railgunners, Phasers, and other high-damage towers to deal damage to more threatening zombies. * Having a lot of Commandos at level 1 is essential in earlier waves to deal sufficient damage to help mow down the zombies. * Phasers are effective at dealing with Golems in mid-game and Titans and Frosty. Make sure to be aware that the phasers would get stunned or frozen at Wave 9 or 10. * Commander boosts range and firerate of towers. Especially the CTA ability, which can change the game by a lot. * Flamethrowers and Hallowboomers slows down zombies, giving much more time for towers to deal with the zombies. * Cooperation and skill is essential to have a better chance of dealing with the zombies. * Using Farms will not give profit as there are not enough waves. * Sleeters and Cryo-Gunners will not affect many ice-themed Zombies but rather heal them instead. Trivia * This event took almost 2 months to develop. * The teleportation was broken when the event was initially released. This was fixed soon after its release. * The place name for the event is called "Winter 2018 bb" even though it was released in 2019. * Once in a server waiting room in the lobby, the caption at the top may read "1v1". * Titans sometimes got stuck under the arch in Frozen Wastelands, halting the game completely as the next wave could not begin. This glitch was patched in less than one day after the event's release. * Using DJ's Apocalypse Rave ability makes Frosty stand still. This also appears in the Halloween 2018 event for the final boss, King Jack. * Exploiters have discovered an unreleased tower, possibly to have been the Sleeter's original concept, the "Icethrower". It appears to be a flamethrower with a grey outfit, a strap on it's torso, and the end of the Flamethrower is glowing blue. It is non-functional, and no information has been released about it. * There is a hill with a tall tree at the end of the map that players can climb, in which there is an easter egg sign that says "DoNotEatMyPoptart". * The Hidden Guardian is the only zombie that can be frozen by the Cryo-Gunner in the Winter Event. * When looking out of them map, there is an island where a Scout, Red Scout, and Golden Scout sit together. * Planet3arth was going to release this event in 2018 but he failed to due to spending to much time creating the Golden Scout and the Red Scout. * This event was removed on 3/31/19 Category:Event Category:Winter Event Category:Gamemode Category:Events